Ylisstol Academy
by SirenGabbieSR
Summary: -Fire Emblem: Awakening AU- -T for future swearing- Robin Grimleal, and her brother Robin, make memories at Ylisse's most prestigious school, figuring out the social hierarchy, making friends, and learning as little as possible. This Chapter: We meet Thana and Leon. We also step foot on Ylisstol Academy's grounds. (Eventual F!Robin x Gaius or Lon'Qu. I can't decide)


**QUICK REMINDER: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, nor do I own any of the characters. I'm just a fan, with a love of Gaius and Lon'Qu, and shock at the lack of fanfics with F!Robin/Gaius or F!Robin/Lon'Qu. I love 'em both, and it'll be Hell to decide which dates Robin… I also have no idea who M!Robin shall date…**

**F!Robin's name is Robin Thana Grimleal, and she is based off of my Avatar, who married Gaius… and Lon'Qu… and Chrom, just because it seemed right. **

**M!Robin's name is Robin Leon Grimleal, and he is based off of my brother's Avatar, who didn't marry anyone because he's not into that sort of thing. Ugh. Hipster.**

* * *

"ROBIN! IF YOU DON'T HURRY WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Robin sighed as she checked her makeup, pulling her straight, chest-length hair into a ponytail. Today was her and her twin brother's, whose name also happened to be Robin, first day at the finest school in Ylisse: Ylisstol Academy. The twins were transfers from Plegian West Academy, along with their older, adopted sister: Aversa.

"I'M COMING," Robin shouted back to her brother, smoothing out her black graphic tee, and making sure her favourite Converse were tied. Sliding down the hand rail on the stairs, Robin popped into the kitchen to see her brother and sister eating donuts that their father must have left before he went to work.

"So, Robin, still planning on going by your middle name? Thana?" Aversa asked, a hint of a smirk appearing on her face. Aversa was dressed in a tight black shirt with a low cut collar, dark distressed jeans, and black boots, her pale hair falling over her shoulders perfectly. Like her or not, Aversa was the kind of older sister Robin always saw on TV, sort of snobby, but always there to give you advice about boys and fashion.

"If you ask me, I think it's a great idea," Robin said. "Maybe I should go by mine too!" Thana (Robin) rolled her eyes, knowing her brother was taking any chance he got to tease her. But it wasn't really her fault, her brother was always the athletic star. Changing her name and hair colour seemed to be the easiest way to make people stop comparing her to him.

"Yeah right, Leon," Thana said, using her brother's middle name in place of his first. She tucked her red-brown bangs behind her ear, and reached down to pet Nyx, the family's black cat.

"Just because you're mocking me, Thana, I'm gonna do it," Thana's brother replied, his platinum blonde hair falling over his eyes, obscuring his vision.

"Whatever, Leon."

"Thana."

"Leon."

"THANA."

"LEON."

"THA-," Leon was cut off by Aversa.

"ALRIGHT. I think it's time we leave. We don't want to leave our new classmates waiting, do we?" Thana and Leon looked- well, more like glared- at each other one last time before grabbing their bags. Aversa grabbed her purse and her car keys, and locked the house after the three siblings had exited.

The trio drove in silence practically the whole way there, only occasionally talking about what clubs they were planning on joining. Back at Plegian West, Aversa had been a star horse jockey on the Equestrian Club, and was planning on joining that as well. Leon planned on playing Football and running in Cross Country. And unathletic Thana planned on being in the Drama Club and Band.

When they got to the boarding academy, they were greeted by their father, whom they had figured dropped off their bags and left for work. In all reality, he was waiting there for them, to send them off to school in person. However, it was a bittersweet moment for Thana, as she was the smarter twin and was expected to achieve perfect grades on EVERY assignment. And she barely managed that at Plegian, freshman year.

After their father left, a curt smile left in Thana's memory, Aversa went off in the direction of the senior dormitories, where Thana could make out a girl with reddish-pink hair talking with a boy with powder blue hair. As Thana and Leon walked to the sophomore dorms, they noticed a tall boy with dark brown hair talking to a girl with red hair and glasses near the junior dorm. Thana almost tripped on some guy with slightly-greenish brown hair taking a nap on the Quad, and Leon received several glances from a Goth girl who appeared to be in their grade.

The twins checked in at the main desk in the sophomore dormitory, which looked like a hotel in itself. The main floor included a lobby, a library, a dining hall, an outdoor dining pavilion, and kitchens, complimentary for students to use for Home Economics classes. The top four floors were girls only, while the middle four were for guys only. Thana and Leon sat down on a couch facing a modern-looking electronic fireplace.

"So, apparently, I'm rooming with some guy named Lon'Qu. He sounds like he's from Chon'Sin doesn't he?" Leon said, glancing over at his sister.

"Yeah, but don't judge a book by its title," Thana said, glancing at the small card the lady at the counter gave her. It read:

Robin T. Grimleal

Room 907

Roommate: Tharja Sallya

"My roommate is someone named Tharja," Thana said, and Leon looked at her.

"Her name sounds Plegian. And oddly close to yours. You sure you don't wanna go by Robin?" Leon asked, and Thana shook her head, sighing.

"I'm sure." Smiling at her brother, she tucked her bangs behind her ear again. "Let's go see if our stuff made it to our rooms safely. I'm not sure I wholeheartedly trust the lackeys Dad hired to get all our luggage here safely." Leon nodded, and the siblings squeezed into an elevator with several people who were at least a head taller than Thana. Even Leon was much taller than her, and she mentally sighed. Glancing around the elevator, she saw a boy with navy blue hair, a girl with light brown hair fawning over the blue haired-boy, a kid with orange hair enjoying a lollipop, and a girl with pastel pink hair shyly cowering against the wall. The blue haired boy and the orange haired boy both got off on the second floor, followed by Leon on the third, who winked at Thana as the doors closed. The girl with brown hair got off on the seventh floor, leaving Thana and the shy pinkette.

"Hi," Thana said quietly, scared loud noises would upset the girl. "I'm Thana."

"HelloMyNameIsOlivia," the girl mumbled, her face flushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Thana said, then seeing the girl's red face said, "if you want to tell me, that is."

The girl took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and managed out: "Olivia."

Thana smiled at her, and Olivia managed a shy smile back.

"Do you wanna be friends?" Olivia squeaked out, so quietly, Thana almost didn't hear her.

Nodding, Thana replied, "Sure." And the shy Olivia smiled to herself.

The elevator stopped on the ninth floor, and the doors opened. Olivia walked quickly, yet gracefully out of the door. Thana exited into the hallway as well, and walked towards her room, where a small dry erase board said only the name: Tharja.

Pushing the door open, Thana walked into the room, a TV on the wall by the door, two closets on the side walls, each next to a bed. One was draped in black and purple sheets, with a dark lamp on the bedside table, matching one on the small desk separating the two spaces. The other bed had Thana's navy sheets, her white, lacy lamp on the table opposite Tharja's, her clothes already neatly hung up and coordinated in her closet. Setting her bag on the bed, Thana pulled out her phone, meaning to text Leon, when suddenly, a voice emanated from behind her.

"You're Robin Grimleal…"

* * *

**Not entirely sure if I like this chapter, seems a bit rushed, but I didn't want it to be too long, guess I failed on that. Anywho, tell me what you think! As well as who you think should be with who. **

**(I do hope my writing skills get better for the sake of this story, as I have great ideas for it. I hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
